


Make it up to me, 007

by Bakanika



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Fix-It, M/M, Spectre - Freeform, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:54:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5216912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bakanika/pseuds/Bakanika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Pity, I was quite looking forward to you making it up to me, 007."</p><p>Little fix it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make it up to me, 007

**Author's Note:**

> The idea was running around my head for some time, so I had to write it down. Because really that ending was awful. 
> 
> No beta, please let me know if there are mistakes. And they sure are, as I'm not native English speaker.

When Bond ask him for help, again behind their superiors backs, Q answers before thinking, _really_ :

 

\- You will have to make it up to me somehow, 007.

 

And then he registers what he said and remembers that Tanner is just few steps behind them.

Q does not look at Bond at all, just starts babbling about cats and mortgage and gives his agent all the time he can, the fool he is.

 

He gives him exploding watch too. He cannot send his agent away with nothing when he is absolutely sure that Bond is going to risk his life and nothing is going to stop him.

 

(The car... **the car** is different matter altogether and there is no making up for it nowhere in the near future.)

 

Q forgets all about his little venture into flirting with Queen's most deadly assassin. They banter enough on regular basis and it's not like Quartermaster of MI6 has time to think about small embarrassments like that.

 

He remembers abruptly when 007 asks him where he is staying. But of course Bond brings Miss Swann with him and Q's fantasy of Bond repaying him (fantasy fueled by adrenaline surge from his own narrow escape) gets quickly and thoroughly squashed.

 

 

That should be end of it.

 

 

Yet when Bond is frozen in indecision in the middle of the bridge, Q gets hold of the communicator in his ear and he really, really can't stop himself.

 

\- So are you going with her 007? Pity, I was quite looking forward to you making it up to me...

 

~'~

 

In no time Quartermaster learns that James has nothing against him guiding Bond's head movements by his absolutely ridiculous ears. And that the agent has fondness for rat nest of Q's hair. And...

 

To sum it up: Bond is still making it up to his Quartermaster as the debt is rather big one and growing (that Aston didn't last long).

 

 


End file.
